Finding Harry
by Mikler22
Summary: Harry is the child of Voldemort. After the Order attacks his fortress and kills Voldemort, they find 8 year old Harry. Harry has lived a harsh life living under the cruel man he calls father. The Potters decided to adopt him and teach him how to be a child and what it is liked to be loved and to love. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Harry is the child of Voldemort. When the Order attacks his fortress and Dumbledore defeats Voldemort, they discover an 8 year old boy that no one knew about besides Voldemort's inner circle. The boy, Harry, has grow up with a cruel man as his father and doesn't know how to act like the child he is. Lily and James Potter decided to step up and adopt him in to their family and teach him that it is okay to act his age. With the help of their friends and two certain ex Death Eaters they show Harry what having a family is like.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter One: Being found

* * *

James Potter had the biggest grin on his face. The war was over, Voldemort was gone. The Order had stormed his command base after years of planning with the help of two certain spies. Two people he never thought would turn from the Dark, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They had been able to provide them the layout of the mansion as well as the wards and protections around it. They had already had the ministry officials collect the Death Eaters who surrendered and pardon both Snape and Malfoy.

He had been surprised when the two had gone to Dumbledore. Lucius had switched sides when his son, Draco was born. He did not want his only child to grow up under the cruelest man alive. Snape had followed because he was the boys godfather and he had never wanted to become a follower but did so out of fear.

He saw his wife, Lily, across the hall they were standing in where the final battle had taken place. He rushed over to her and hugged her, glad that now their boy Alex could spend the rest of his childhood in peace without war. All around him the Order was celebrating, congratulating each other and embracing one another in victory. It was all brought to a stop when Lucius Malfoy yelled out that they had another thing to do.

They all turned in confusion towards the blonde aristocrat.

"There was something that both Severus and I could not tell you due to a spell the Dark Lord put over those that knew. But now that he is dead the spell is broken." He looked around at everyone and made sure he had everyone's complete attention then took a deep breath and continued speaking. "8 years ago all of his inner circle members were summoned to him. What we saw shocked us all. The Dark Lord has a son." Here he paused and waited for the Order to quiet down as many had let out startled gasps and cries of shock. He himself felt great dread, they had just defeated one Dark Lord to now be faced with another.

"Who is the boy's mother?" Dumbledore said over the voices echoing in the hall, which quieted down upon hearing the old man's voice.

"I was going to explain but I was waiting for the chance to continue speaking. As you know I joined the Order 12 years ago when Draco was born so I have know about this the whole time but unfortunately was unable to say or hint anything, the same goes with Severus. As I was going to say the boy was created not technically born. He has no mother. Somehow the Dark Lord created him with magic, the boy shares the same blood as him and has inherited traits such as parseltongue. The boy is undeniably powerful. But he has grown up under the Dark Lord. He has not lived a happy life what so ever. I myself have seen the boy be tortured under his _father's_ wand when he was 4 and was unable to do a spell. A spell that 3rd years learn at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord planed for the boy to be his leading man, powerful and unstoppable. If the Dark Lord had not died I'm certain that would have happened to."

He didn't know what to feel. On one had the boy was a major threat if he was already so powerful at 8 years old, he had no doubt that his _father_-he gave a small shudder at applying that title to such a man- had drilled his beliefs into the boys head. But on the other hand the child was still just a child, a boy who did what his father told him to and most likely had not lived a normal childhood.

"Where is this boy then?" One of the youngest members, Tonks, asked.

Severus was the one to answer this time. "He is kept in the room next to the Dark Lords, there is several wards baring anyone other than the Dark Lord entry, but they should be severally weekend now that he is no longer alive." With that said the man turned away and started walking down a hall with his cloak billowing out behind him. The Order members exchanges glances then followed the ex Death Eater.

They walked a series of turns in the cold mansion. He could feel his wife snuggled into his side shudder a little at the cold and dark demeanor of the mansion. After several long minutes they reached a pair of double doors.

James would never admit but he felt very nervous and a little afraid about what they were about to see. He already had a picture of a 4ft Voldemort sending of a killing curse or a crucio once they entered the room. He considered briefly making Lily stay in the hall, but he knew she would never agree.

Both Snape and Malfoy took out their wands and started to dismantle the wards. Once done they turned to the others. Then looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. Malfoy faced the Order and said "In order to insure nothing happens keep your wands in your pockets and holsters, he could see it as a threat, especially since he doesn't know who you are. Odds are he will be very suspicious and I don't know how he will react to the news of his father. If he pulls out his wand, do NOT take yours out. He will see this as that you are there to fight. He won't fire a spell unless he feels threatened."

"What if the brat does fire one" Growled out Mad-Eye Moody.

"He won't but incase he does then either side step it or I guess use your wand to defend yourself. Severus and I will restrain him as fast as possible if it comes to that."

With that said the blonde turned around pushed open the doors and strolled in with the rest following close on his heels.

The room was big with plush carpet and lavish drapes. There was a wardrobe in one corner, a empty owl cage in another. As well as a wall of shelves filled with thick books, there were more books then James had ever read in his whole life.

But what drew everyone's attention was not the grand room but the small body that was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. He could not believe that _this_ boy was that snaked faced monsters son. The young boy had raven black hair and high cheekbones. The kid would grow up to be very handsome he could tell.

He felt Lily step a little closer and out of the corner of his eyes he saw several others also move closer to get a better look. He couldn't blame them, he himself was captured by the child.

BOOM! They all jumped and spun around to see that Tonks had tripped over a stray book on the carpet. She gave them a sheepish smile. Before any could reprimand her the silence was broken by Lucius saying in a soft voice "Harry".

They all turned back to the bed and saw that the boy, Harry apparently, was now awake. James was startled by the greenness of his eyes. They were a dazzling emerald color. Harry was now sitting up with a confused and wary expression on his face. His eyes were darting to each person and taking in the scene. It was nerve-wracking to see a boy so young evaluate everything like the way Harry was.

"Harry" Lucius spoke again, stepping closer. The boy didn't move but he tensed up more and stared directly at Lucius. "Its okay, we aren't here to hurt you. We have some news about your father" At the mention of his father the kids face immediately went blank. Lucius continued as if the boy hadn't just shut down all his emotions. "He is gone, he was killed today in battle. These people are in an organization I joined over a decade ago, it was built to bring down your father. What you have experienced with your father was not normal and very wrong, you shouldn't have had to suffer the way you have been. That's why we are here, we would like to take you with us to make sure you are taken care of."

Everyone held their breath as the boy seemed to process the information, his face a complete blank mask not letting any emotion show threw. After a short silence the boy opened his mouth to speak. His voice was quiet and soft a complete opposite of the hiss like voice of his father.

"How do I know you are not lying. This could be another test, I don't believe you" As he said this the boy started backing away to the other side of the bed where no one was standing. It was heartbreaking to see that the kid thought what they were doing was a test. It made him wonder what other _tests_ was put on him.

Harry continued speaking, fear and panic starting show through. "I can't believe you, your lying, he - he wants me to think that's he gone to see where my loyalty lie, I will be punished if I went with you!" The boy was in a full scale panic attack now, he had already backed himself into a corner and his wand was out. But no one else drew their wands, all of them remembering Lucius warning. James looked down and saw Lily had tears in her eyes. He knew it was killing her to see such a distressed child and not be able to go over and comfort him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed lightly trying to reassure her.

* * *

**Harry POV**

He truly wanted to believe them but he couldn't. He didn't want to punished by his father again. He was used to pain but tried to avoid it at all costs. He never loved his father, heck he never loved anyone besides maybe Hedwig and Tina his house elf. He feared his father and he sought approval from him. To say that he wouldn't be upset to discover that he really was dead was true. He would maybe smile a little in relief, on the inside of course. Father had taught him to never show emotion especially positive ones.

When he had awoken and found himself surrounded by several strangers he had been truly confused. He didn't know what to do. What if what Mr. Malfoy was saying was true and that his father _was_ dead? What would happen to him? Surely they wouldn't let their enemies son stay alive or out of prison. He wasn't innocent. But maybe they would believe him if he told them that he had to do what his father told him. But father always said the light side hated anything dark. No matter what. Deciding to push his worries to the back of his mind and focus on the situation at hand.

"Prove it, show me proof that he is gone."

Mr. Malfoy stepped forward and showed him his dark mark, it was almost completely gone, fading away right before his eyes. His father had once told him about the mark when he had asked after a very successful training session. He had said that as long as he was powerful it would stay black. This meant that he was truly gone. He would never be forced to do the things his father had made him do in the past. He was free, he would never let someone control him like his father did ever again.

* * *

**Sirius Black POV**

He wasn't sure what he felt for the boy. He wanted to hate the son of Lord Voldemort but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was just a kid seeking approval from his parent and trying to avoid punishment. Much like he himself was before he met James and Remus. He shuddered to think what cruel punishments Voldemort came up with for the boy and he thought his mother was bad. He would take his mother over Voldemort any day.

He felt a certain admiration for the boy. Somehow the kid had managed to survive 8 years of life without being killed. Despite the mask he wore Sirius could see that Harry was nothing like his father. The boy was not the least bit upset when Lucius showed proof that he was in fact dead. The boys eyes had a certain shine to them. Something Sirius had seen in his own eyes when he ran away from home, freedom.

Sirius watched as the boy reached out and grabbed Malfoys arm and pulled it closer to his face. "Its almost gone" the boy breathed out in a whisper that was clearly heard in the silent room.

"Yes, once the mark disappears, all who are marked will feel it disappear forever. It will leave no more effect on our skin nor magical core. The connection will be broken. It will be away to determine those who do have the mark because the pain alone can kill some, if they manage to survive the experience they at least will be knocked out for a couple of days and it will be easy to capture them when they are unconscious."

The boy then looked at Lucius with unreadable eyes. Sirius thought he saw a trace of fear in them and then acceptance.

"What about you and him" He motioned to Malfoy and Snape.

"Severus brewed a potion to keep us from feeling the pain since we had already abandoned the cause a long time ago."

Harry took a step back and slid down the wall so he was sitting on the ground. He looked even smaller in the position he was in now. "So the pain can kill some people?"

"Yes, mainly the younger ones with cores that aren't fully developed. There was a reason the Dark Lord only marked 17 years old and higher. The process can kill those who are any younger. But 17 is still a risk. Some might not survive."

The kid seemed to mull his words over in his head. Sirius thought that he might be close to some of the younger Death Eaters and worried about them but was proven wrong and before the kid showed them he knew what he was about to see. Though judging by the faces around him they did not.

Harry slowly reached over to his left forearm and brought backed the sleeve. There on his pearly white skin was a faded skull and serpent tattoo. The room seemed to draw in a breath and gasp as one. Sirius saw Lily cover her mouth in surprise and horror and Remus clench his hands in disgust. Even Lucius Malfoy looked paler than normal and Snivellus had his sneering mouth in a slight frown and eyebrows pinched together in worry.

Then Harry said something he would never forget. "So I'm going to die now?" The words made his heart freeze. Not just what he said but the way he said it. In complete acceptance and a little sadness. No crying and yelling 'I don't want to die' like all children and most adults would do.

"Severus, do you have any more potion?" Lucius quickly said to his friend.

"Unfortunately, I only made enough for two and a we already took them. There is nothing we can do. Perhaps since he survived the marking he will survive the rest." It was said with much uncertainty and sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"What if we-" Arthur Weasley's voice was cut off by a strangled gasp coming from the one the conversation was about.

Harry was holding his arm to his chest with his head tilted back and eyes scrunched up in obvious pain. His lips were bleeding from his teeth biting them to keep back a scream that he was sure was trying to escape. To see one so young in a great deal of pain, pain that could kill, but trying to not let it show was truly upsetting. Sirius didn't care whose kid it was, dark lord as a father or not, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Harry lived a life in which he would be happy in. But first Harry had to live through this.

A small whimper escaped the boy and that seemed to snap the Order out of there dazed shock. "Albus what should we do" said the oldest Weasley, Bill.

"Severus if you could head back to headquarters and tell Madam Pomfrey that she is about to be receiving a patient and if you could provide all the potions needed to help her." At Snapes nod Albus turned to the rest of the Order as Snape apparated away." There is not much we can do, if we can all stay calm it will help greatly. We will move the boy to headquarters and aid him to the best of our ability."

Another whimper sounded from the boy and Lily rushed forward in complete mother hen mode. No one tried to stop her. They had all been at the end of one of her fiery tempers and they knew the boy couldn't harm her for he was in too much pain.

Lily stepped up to the boy whose whole body was shaking from the pain. She hesitantly reached out a hand to touch the boys shoulder. Even through the pain the child seemed aware for he flinched violently back as is expecting to be hit. This seemed to strengthen Lily's resolve as she reached forward once again, ignoring the flinch and attempt to move away, and pulled Harry into her lap. Harry was extremely tense but after several minutes of soft whispering and soothing rubs to the back he seemed to relax a little and let his head drop onto her shoulder. He had let go of his arm and was now curled up in Lily's lap in complete exhaustion from the pain and suppressing the screams.

"Albus" Lucius said "we should move him to headquarters now, that was the first stage. The mark is now gone from his skin but will start working on removing the magic from his core. He won't be able to keep quiet once it starts nor stay awake, as you can already see, it will be very tiring on him, especially since he is so young. We should go now since the pain has temporarily resided." At Albus nod everyone started to disapparting to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius stepped up take the now blearily eyed and non responsive Harry from Lily's arms. The wards wouldn't recognize they boy so he had to apparate with him directly since he was the Black Lord and the wards would welcome anyone with him.

Lily relunctly handed him over then walked over to Prongs who grabbed her hand, nodded once to me then apparated away.

I took one look around the room once more. Holding Harry tighter to me, I to turned and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter Two: Learning

* * *

Sirius arrived at Grimmauld Place just seconds after the others. Harry was still laying limp in his arms from exhaustion. He followed the others up the stairs and into the room they had already gotten prepared in a short amount of time, taking a quick glance around he noted it was Regulus old bedroom. Gently placing the young boy down on the bed, he stepped back to let Madam Pomfrey start working on him.

Deciding there was no use in staying around and getting in the way he followed James out. Upon entering the kitchen he saw most of the Order already assembled. Though everyone was happy about the defeat of Voldemort, many had their minds thinking about Harry. He was snapped out of his thoughts when James turned towards him and spoke.

"Who would of thought Voldemort would have a kid"

"Doesn't seem like the maternal type to me, poor kid wonder what his life was like"

"Judging by his reactions, not a pleasant one... Imagine if we hadn't defeated him for another couple of years"

They both shuddered at the thought. Harry would probably be beyond redemption. Being a Black he had been taught some Dark Arts as a child so he was able to tell when others had also used Dark Magic. He could feel the magic on Harry, it was dangerous to start a child so young on the Dark Arts, it corrupted their innocence to fast. Even his parents knew to not let a child use the dark magic till they were at least 10. And Harry was only 8 and had already used enough to taint his aura a little.

The rooms volume level dropped a little when they saw Dumbledore walk in.

Clearing his throat the old man spoke "As I'm sure everyone knows, the war is over." At this everyone started clapping and many had big goofy grins on their faces. "As I'm sure that those who weren't there have already been told that we found that Lord Voldemort has as son." a glance around the room told him that everyone had heard of the surprising news.

"Will he be a threat" said Frank Longbottom.

"Frank! He is just a little boy, only 8 years old! 4 years younger than Neville!" Molly Weasley said rounding on Frank.

"He is a son of a Dark Lord, he shouldn't be trusted. Constant Vigilance!" Snapped Moody

"You can't be serious Moody!" Tonks joined in.

"Of course he isn't, I am" I said with a big grin. At this everyone just gave me an exaggerated look but I could see the laughter in James eyes at my signature joke.

Taking advantage at the temporary silence that followed the joke Dumbledore spoke up. "As I was going to say, when Lucius said that the boy has no mother and was created through magic I knew that Voldemort had said this to cover up the boys true identity."

"But Albus as much as I hate to admit it Voldemort was a master in the Dark Arts, he could of found a ritual or something an done it." Said Frank.

"Ah, but you see I have found a major flaw in that, if he was able to do so then the human he created would on be made of the dark. Harry is not dark, he is a young boy who only knows the way he was taught. So Harry was not created through dark magic."

"I'm confused Albus, what are you saying?" Spoke up Remus.

"Harry, is not a creation of a type of unknown magic, he is a boy who has a mother and father."

"But then who is his mother? Since Voldemort is obviously the father" said Malfoy.

"Well my boy, that's where I think you are wrong."

"What?"

"I don't believe Tom is his true biological father."

"You must be joking Albus, the boy is undeniably powerful and if that is not evidence enough the boy is also a parselmouth!" said Snape.

"That's why it took me awhile to show up here, I had to make sure that my theory was correct. If I'm not mistaken, which I'm sure I'm not, then Voldemort had the boy go under a ritual used commonly by purebloods centuries ago that allows a child to inherit certain quality's of the performer of the ritual."

"I have heard of one" Malfoy spoke up "I have never heard of anyone using it in my lifetime but it was common to use when a heir couldn't be provided so they adopted a child and performed the ritual to bond him to the family. They would essentially take upon their looks and any special magical ability's that run through the line."

"So, Harry is not Voldemort's son?" I asked to clarify.

"No, but that now leaves to the question of who is his parents"

"I'm sure we will be able to find someth-" Frank was cutoff mid sentence by a agonized scream from above their heads.

Most of the Order had already drawn their wands and were on their feet out of reflex. Albus stopped any further movement by holding his hands up and saying that there was no need for alarm.

"Who was that?" Alice, Franks wife, asked.

"It seems that Harry has reached the next stage." Malfoy said.

"That poor boy!" Molly said, her hand covering her heart and a heartbroken expression on her face. Turning to Snape she said "isn't there something you can do so he won't be in pain"

Snape merely gave her a look that screamed that she was completely stupid before saying in a snide tone "If there was, I would have already done so."

"Well she was just asking Snivellus, you are supposed to be the dungeon bat and provide the potions, I bet you cheated to get your mastery in potions so early" I said

Seeing a argument coming, Remus stood and said "Perhaps we should call the meeting over. "

Nodding everyone got up to go help Molly in the kitchen or to floo home to their families.

"Hey Padfoot, I'm going to check up on Lily and see how Harry is, you coming?"

Deciding there was nothing else to do, I got up and followed prongs out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter three: Introductions

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

**Lily POV**

It was heart breaking to not be able to do anything to rid the pain for the young boy. Both Madam Pomfrey and I stood next to the bed after spelling him so he couldn't move in case he hurt himself during the process. We had just finished when the door to the bedroom opened and in stepped James with Sirius close behind.

"How's he doing?" asked James

"Not well, but there is nothing we can do. We have monitoring charms on him so we will know if anything starts shutting down, with potions to correct it nearby." said Madam Pomfrey

James just nodded and came over to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me. He knew how much I loved children and not being able to help one in pain was agonizing for me.

"He's strong, I'm sure he will be fine" James whispered.

I couldn't help but agree even if we only just met the boy. Looking down at the small body trying to thrash around with eyes scrunched close I could tell that he was a survivor. He took what life gave him and made the best. Just the fact that he was still here and breathing after 8 years with the Dark Lord was proof enough.

"What happened at the meeting?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

**Harry POV**

Pain. That's all I could feel. It surrounded me in a black cloud. Distantly I was aware that I wasn't alone, wherever I was.

I could sometimes here voices if I concentrated hard enough. But I couldn't understand what they were saying. I heard the words but they seemed irrelevant compared to the pain.

I listened to the voices to keep my mind off the pain, in a vain hope to lessen it. The voices were quiet as if they were speaking from a great distance away and I was listening to a badly tuned radio with just snippets reaching my ears.

"Not his... how...but who?"

"Don't... mystery?

"Maybe Albus...find...information"

"...try...but...maybe impossible..."

"what if...follower..."

"possible but...count on..."

I had no idea what they were speaking of. It just confused me more. I let the voices fade as darkness enveloped me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**James POV**

Grimmauld Place had a dark cloud hanging over it for 3 days. For 3 days Order members would take turns watching over Harry. There were some close calls where either Madame Pomfrey or Severus had to be flooed immediately but they were always there in time.

He had spent his time divided hovering over Harry or at home with Lily and Alex. He smiled to himself when he thought of his son. Only his first year at Hogwarts and already causing chaos. Alex was currently at the burrow visiting his best friend, Ron Weasley, for the day. It was Christmas break for the boys and there was a lot to celebrate for with the war being over.

As he climbed the stairs and made his way to the room Harry was in. His mind drifted to the conversation he and lily had last night. Lily had wanted to adopt the boy. He had no problems with that but he was more wary on what Harry would think. He had spoken with Lucius on several occasions about Harry. He seemed like a great kid despite everything. But he got the impression that Harry would resist if they tried to adopt him right now. So after several minutes of debating they had decided to let Harry live with them and be his temporary guardians to introduce him to the real world. They hoped that maybe after spending time with them that Harry would be acceptable to the idea of adoption.

As he reached the door that lead to Regulus old room he could hear soft murmuring inside. Slowly opening the door he saw that Madame Pomfrey and Snape were over in the corning and talking. They both looked up when they heard the door creek and Madame Pomfrey motioned him over while Snape tried and failed to hide his slight sneer at his entrance. Taking a brief glance at the bed as he walked over he saw that Harry was asleep and looking better than he had seen in the past couple days.

"He should be waking up soon, it's over now" Madame Pomfrey said in a quiet voice.

He wasn't able to withhold a relieved sigh. Harry has been in and out of conscious and screaming in pain the whole process. When he was silent and conscious he was delirious and didn't notice anything going on around him. It had been frustrating to not be able to do anything more then damp his forehead with a wet cloth when his body temperature got high.

"He will still need to rest and get plenty sleep for at least another week" she said and then as an afterthought "no magic as well, it will tire him greatly".

I just nodded my head and walked over to the bed, letting them get back to discussing what potions Harry will be needing.

As he looked down he couldn't help but think that Harry was really small. He was sure Alex was bigger when he was that age. He was definitely curious as to who his parents were. He tried to place the features on anyone he knew but couldn't think of any. The boy was definitely aristocratic looking that's for sure. Obviously coming from a pureblood family on at least one side. But who was the question. He sighed inwardly as he sat on the chair by the bed and let his thoughts wonder. He still had to talk to Albus about Harry coming to live with his family.


End file.
